Finding a Place
by kateydidnt
Summary: Wow! I actually put more up! To those who read my stuff, I'm soooooo sorry it takes me so long!
1. Chapter 1: Inheritance

Finding a Place

Chapter 1

Inheritance

Ten year old Albus gave a big sigh as the sun dipped under the ocean, ending the day.Tomorrow Aberforth would be coming home and there would be no rest for Albus.While Aberforth was away at Hogwarts Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore were wonderful to be with; but, even if it wasn't intentional, when his brother was home, Albus felt inferior.He felt so out of place with his family.He had red hair and blue eyes while everyone else had brown hair and brown eyes.Plus he was unusually short.But that wasn't the main reason he felt out of place.Albus was a squib.He had never shown any aptitude for magic.

Albus knew his parents were disappointed in him.

Albert and Amy Dumbledore were both prominent in wizarding society.Albert worked directly under the Minister of Magic and Amy was editor-in-chiefof the _Daily Prophet_.Both had graduated from Hogwarts as Ravenclaws.Aberforth was currently completing his third year as a Hufflepuff.

"Albus!" called his mother's voice, "time to come in!"

Albus got up and walked back up the dock to their house.

When Albus awoke the next morning his parents were already up.

"Hello dear," his mother said as he came down the stairs and into the dining room, "are you coming to the station to pick up Aberforth?"

"No Mum.You know how much trouble the barrier gives me." 

His parents nodded and a few minutes later they left.

Albus made sure they were gone and then rushed to Aberforth's room.He pulled out his brother's first year texts and started looking at them.This is what he did every time he was left alone.Although he was three years younger than Aberforth, Albus was extremely smart, usually smarter than his elder brother.Aberforth was not all that bright, in fact the only thing he was really good at was Quidditch. (A/N: I'm painting Aberforth as somewhat of a dumb jock, but not a jerk, ok? Good.)Albus felt that if it weren't for his squibness (is that a word? I just made it one!)his parents probably would have been more disappointed in Aberforth.

Albus picked up each book and thumbed through them before realizing that he knew everything in them.So he put them away and wandered down to his father's library.There he read Hogwarts: A History until he heard his family return.

The next day was Albus' 11th birthday.However it didn't get off to a smooth start.In the middle of breakfast, an owl arrived and dropped a letter on Albus' pancakes.He picked it up and turned it over.

It was addressed only to: Mr. Albus Dumbledore.

It had a nondescript brown blob of wax sealing it.He peeled the wax up and opened the letter to read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress Lobella Drape

Dear Mr. Dumbledore

Congratulations on your acceptance into Hogwarts!The school year begins on September 5th.Please make sure you have all necessary supplies (see enclosed list).Please send acceptance by return owl.We look forward to seeing you.

Armando Dippit

Armando Dippit 

Deputy Headmaster

Albus didn't know what to think.Squibs didn't go to Hogwarts!He'd always known that he wouldn't go to Hogwarts.

"What is your mail Albus?" his mother asked seeing her son's astonished face.

He silently handed her his letter.

"Oh, my…" Amy trailed off.

"What?" said Albert, absently looking up from the papers he was going over.

"Albus has been accepted at Hogwarts," sighed Amy, handing Albert the letter.

"Really? That's great!"Aberforth said bounding into the room.

Albert, on the other hand, went red in the face."How cruel!Why would anyone send Albus a letter like that, just to raise a child's false hopes?"

"Albert, the letter looks genuine.Either there must have been a mistake, or he really is allowed to go to Hogwarts."

Albus felt terrible, but he decided to say something anyway, "It is an invitation to me and I'd like to accept."

This led to a big argument which ended when Albert walked out of the room saying, "Amy it's his right." Then it started up again in Albert's study, but Albus couldn't hear what was being said.

Finally Amy came back into the dining room carrying a wooden box.

Amy sighed and sat down across from Albus. "Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts?You know we only want to protect you."

"Yes Mum!I really want to go."

"Then tomorrow we'll get your supplies.Meanwhile, I guess this is as good a time as any to give you this."

She handed him the wooden box, which was long and thin.Inside lay a wand.

It was light brown in color and surprisingly soft to the touch, but it was very firm and inflexible at the same time.

"It's made of Ombu wood, ten inches."

What's the core?" Albus asked fingering the wand.

"Well, this wand is very unique.It has a meshed core.Wands with meshed cores are extremely rare and valuable.They are almost impossible to make because if the cores aren't meshed in exactly the right way, the wand won't work at all.The Ollivander's have successfully made five in the entire time they've been in business.Meshing two cores is almost impossible, this wand has four cores."

Albus stared, speechless at his mother.

"It has one Phoenix tail feather, one Griffin wing feather, one Unicorn tail hair and one Sphinx mane hair."

"Wow, " said Albus finally in a soft whisper, "but why me?" he asked.

"I don't know.We never gave it to you because, well because you were a squib.Your father and I didn't want to upset you by giving you a wand.This wand is extremely powerful, but only a very powerful witch or wizard can wield it properly.A normal witch or wizard can use it like a normal wand but in the hands of an exceptional one, no telling.This is your inheritance Albus. This wand has always stayed in the blood of my family.Not usually from parent to child, you third cousin twice removed, Martha, had it before you.I don't know how it works but the wand chooses its next owner.Martha bequeathed it to you the moment she saw you and two weeks later she died."

"Who made the wand?" Albus asked, still trying to digest the information. 

Amy shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express ; Chapter 3:...

(A/N: Okay I got more than 5 reviews so here is more!!! Enjoy and review!)

Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to put one on the first part.You know what belongs to who.

Finding a Place

Part 2 

Hogwarts Express

The rest of that day and the rest of the summer passed by in a blur for Albus.Pretty soon it was the morning of September 5th. Albus was nervous and excited.His books and robes were all in his trunk.His owl Celerice was in her cage.He lugged his trunk behind him toward the barrier of Platform 9.Ahead of him he saw Aberforth disappear into the barrier.Albus approached the wall warily, the last time he had been here the wall had refused to let him pass.His father had finally had to carry him through.He pressed his forehead against the wall and silently prayed it would let him through.Finally, slowly he felt himself moving foreword.It was like walking through jello.At last he was all the way through.

He looked around at the bustle of students, waiting to board the gleaming crimson locomotive.He'd seen it all before but this time was different; this time he was one of the students.

"Albus, come on I'll help you." Aberforth said seeing his younger brother.

Albus followed and found an empty compartment.Aberforth heaved the trunk into it and left to go to a compartment where he would be sitting with his friends. 

Albus leaned out the window and saw his parents.

"Mum, Dad, over here!" he yelled and waved to them.

"We love you dear.Be good.I'm still not sure this is the best idea, considering your, um, situation, but I hope you like your decision," his mother said when they reached him.

"Behave son, " was all his father said.

Albus sat down in one of the seats.A few minutes later the door slid open and a short girl with strawberry blond hair peeked in.

"May I join you?Most of the other cars are full."

"Come on in, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm starting my first year.How 'bout you?"

"I'm Rachel Morgenstern, I'll be starting my first year too."

By the time the train started moving there were three other people in the car.Scott Morgenstern, Rachel's older brother starting his fifth year, Natalie Snape, a first year, and Kelly McGonagall, a fourth year and cousin of Natalie.

"What houses are you in?"Albus asked Scott and Kelly.

"I'm in Gryffindor," Kelly said.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw," said Scott.

They talked part of the way.Then they played Exploding Snap.(Kelly suggested they play exploding Snape, which everyone found extremely funny except Natalie.)Then Scott got out his wand and showed off his skills by levitating a book around the compartment.

"Oh, my, I'm intimidated," Kelly said reaching for her own wand.

She pointed it at Scott and said "_Rictusempra!_"

Scott doubled over laughing.

After Kelly had lifted the tickling curse Scott turned to the first years."Have any of you been able to do any magic?"

Natalie picked up her wand and nervously looked at Kelly, who nodded.She pointed it at Scott saying, "_Expeliarmus!_"

Scott's wand flew out of his hand and Natalie neatly caught it.Scott laughed and retrieved his wand.

"Rachel, show them what I taught you."

Rachel picked up a glass jar out of her trunk and stuck her wand down inside it.She whispered a few words and a blue dancing flame leapt into the jar.Everybody clapped.

"How about you Albus?" Kelly asked turning to him.

Albus didn't know what to do.He didn't really want to tell his new friends he was a squib.Luckily at that moment the door slid open.Aberforth came in.

"Kelly, there you are, I've been looking for you."He crossed over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Aberforth, how are you? I'd like you to meet my cousin, Natalie.You know Scott, this is his sister Rachel, and this is Albus."Kelly said.

Aberforth looked surprised and slightly embarrassed to be with Kelly in front of Albus.Albus was surprised too, he hadn't known that Aberforth had a girlfriend.

"Umm, Kelly, Albus is my brother."

"He is? You didn't tell me your last name was Dumbledore, Albus," Kelly frowned slightly, then she grinned, "Oh, well."

They talked the rest of the way and, to Albus' relief, forgot about him performing any spells.They had already changed into their robes and it was dark when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.  
  


Part 3

Sorting Hat

"Albus, Rachel, Natalie," Kelly said as they disembarked, "leave your trunks on the train.Follow Professor Flamel.He's over there on the dock."

Albus followed the two girls to the dock where there were more first years queuing up.

"Three to a boat please!" the professor yelled over the talking students.

Albus, Rachel and Natalie climbed into a boat together and waited to be off.

"Everyone situated? Good! Forward!!"

the boats, as one, lurched forward.Albus stared at the castle of Hogwarts as it loomed closer and felt fear.He didn't know why he was coming here or what to expect.

He followed the other first years through the doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!I am Professor Nicolas Flamel, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.In the next few minutes you will enter into the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin.Please follow me."

They walked into the dining hall.There were four tables set up parallel to each other and one at the head perpendicular to the others.In front of the head table sat a tattered hat upon a three legged stool.

A tare at the brim opened and the hat began to sing.However, Albus was too nervous to hear anything.(A/N yeah it's a cop out, but it would take me a month to write a decent song so instead of embarrassing myself but writing a terrible one I'm not putting one.)

Everyone clapped when the hat stopped.Professor Flamel stepped forward and started calling out names in alphabetical order.

Albus nervously waited as his peers were sorted into various houses. Finally he heard it.

"Dumbledore, Albus."

He walked slowly to the stool.He picked up the hat sat down and placed it on his head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a small voice in his ear.

"A squib," Albus thought glumly.

"A squib!Certainly not!There are no squibs for students.If you have the courage and if you so choose you can become greater than your two predecessors.You hold the wand."

Albus didn't feel like asking what that meant so he just asked, "What house am I in?"

"Well, I'd love to put you in Ravenclaw- my goodness you have a good mind!- but I have no choice but to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus stood up, puzzling over the hat's words.He placed the hat on the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome Albus!" whispered a boy sitting next to him, "I'm Charles Weasley, and I'm a second year."Albus nodded hello and turned his attention back to the sorting.

There was a girl named Patricia Franklin and a boy named Clarence Malfoy who were sorted into Gryffindor.

Then it was Rachel's turn.

GRYFFINDOR! 

Albus clapped especially hard and motioned for her to sit next to him.

The line was getting shorter, it was almost Natalie's turn.Both Morgan and Taylor Potter became Gryffindors.

At last it was Natalie's turn.She put on the hat and sat down.

They waited…

And waited…

And waited…

For five full minutes everybody sat in complete silence.Finally the hat yelled

SLYTHERIN!

Albus and Rachel were slightly upset, but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

The remainder of the new students were sorted and Professor Flamel took the stool and hat away.Headmistress Drape stood up.

"Welcome to a brand new year.Eat! Drink! and enjoy, for tomorrow classes begin!"

She sat down.Food, platters and plates upon plates of it covered every available inch of the table.Albus, realizing he was staring, dug in.

When the last remnants of the deserts had been cleared, Albus got up, stretched, and followed his fellow Gryffindors.

He was positive he'd never be able to remember how to get to his common room.The prefects told him the password, "Draco dormiens basiat ranas" and Albus laughed as he figured out it meant "the sleeping dragon kissed frogs."He went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and into the door marked First Years.Clarence Malfoy, Taylor Potter, Paul Black and Albus said polite hellos to one another and immediately went to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

Hahahahaha! Here is more for you!!!!Enjoy and review.Questions are welcome!Merry Christmas! I'm sorry but the next part won't be up until after Monday. To any Jews, Happy Haunakah! (sooo sorry if I spelled that wring)


	3. Chapter 4: Lessons

Finding a Place

Part 4

Lessons

The next morning after breakfast, Albus headed for his first class, Transfiguration with Professor Maynard Karkaroff.

"Transfiguration is incredibly complicated.I will put up with absolutely no rubbish!"he yelled at them the moment they were all seated. "Now take out your wands, " he barked, "and watch me."He handed each student a toothpick and proceeded to turn his own into a needle.Then he told them to try it for themselves.

However, try as he might, Albus could do nothing.What made it even worse was the fact that Karkaroff had decided to pick on him.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you must try harder if you want to amount to anything.Your brother isn't any good either.You two must be such a disappointment to your parents."Fortunately the bell rang so Albus checked his temper and left as quickly as possible.

He had charms that afternoon and he did as badly in there as he had done in Transfiguration.

By breakfast on Friday Albus predicted he would do well in History of Magic and terribly in Defense against the Dark Arts.After all, in all of the classes where he didn't actually have to perform any magic, namely Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures (A/N I'm the author here and it is more than 70 years before Harry gets to Hogwarts so 

I can have first years in Care of Magical Creatures if I want!).He had done miserably in Transfiguration, Charms and Flying Class.He trudged up to Defense Against the Dark Arts glumly.

"Good Morning!We will start with a simple block.To block most simple curses, charms and hexes all you have to do is trace a star in front of you to cast a temporary deflector shield.If you concentrate properly you will be successful in creating a shield.Now I will demonstrate.Paul Black please come here, do you know any simple hexes?" Professor Flamel said with much energy.

Paul looked surprised by the question but answered, "I know the dancing one."

"Ah, excellent, perform it on me!"

"Okay, " Paul said slowly and raised his wand, "_Tarantellegra!"_

Barely visible strands of blue magic shot out of Paul's wand toward Flamel.The Professor made a few quick flicks of his wrist and the spell bounced of an invisible wall…back toward Paul.

Paul though was a quick learner and tried to create his own shield; however it shattered as the spell hit it and the next moment Paul was doing a jig.

"Finite Incantatem!" commanded Professor Flamel and Paul stopped.

"Very good! You are the first student in all my years of teaching this class to even attempt a counter-block!I commend you.Now, one at a time I will perform a simple hex on you and you will attempt to block it.Miss Potter, if you please, would you be first?"

Morgan Potter stepped forward nervously and held her wand in front of her.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_Morgan's attempt at blocking was unsuccessful and her legs snapped together, making her fall over.

As the line decreased in length Albus became very nervous.He knew he would not be able to block any curse if he had to use his wand.Finally he was the only one left.

"And last, but not least, Mr. Dumbledore, step forward please," said the professor.

Albus sighed heavily and approached with wand held ready.

"_Rictusempra!"_came the hex.

Albus quickly traced a star outline, hoping it might work.It didn't.The spell hit him square in the abdomen.

Nothing happened.

Albus stared at his chest and then his wand.What in the world had just happened?

"Very good, Mr. Dumbledore!Now class I want you to research the Star of Protection and come up with a list of all the enchantments it will block.Of course practice blocking also.Good-bye,"he said as the bell rang for lunch.

Albus was headed out the door when the professor grabbed his arm, "Could I see you for a moment?"

Albus walked back into the room as the rest of the class, oblivious to them, left.

"How did you block that spell?You had absolutely no shield," Professor Flamel asked, closing the door.

"I don't know," Albus shrugged.Flamel looked at him for a moment as though trying to divine some answer from Albus' confusion, then, "Tell me a little about yourself Albus."

"Well, both my parents and my brother are magical.But…Professor, I don't know why I'm here!I've never shown any signs of magic, or any talent at all.I haven't managed even a glimmer of the simplest of spells!I'm a squib! Except the Sorting Hat says I'm not," Albus burst out.It had felt good to let go some of the frustration.

"I see," said Professor Flamel, "one moment please."He went over to his desk and took a book out of one of his drawers and started flipping through its pages, muttering under his breath.

After a few minutes he looked back at Albus, "Would you allow me to try something very quickly?"

Albus nodded confused.

"Put your wand away please and stand there, yes that's good. _Stupefy!"_ he shouted suddenly, Red sparks shot straight at Albus, hit him, and disappeared.Nothing happened.

Professor Flamel tried a few more spells, none of which had any effect on Albus at all.

Albus became increasingly puzzled as Professor Flamel became increasingly excited.

"One last thing Albus, what color is my hair?"the Professor asked after a good ten minutes.

"Black," said Albus unable to see what it had to do with anything.

"As I thought!Now Albus, I'll tell you what all this means.You are not a squib, you are a very rare type of wizard known as a sink.You have magical powers but no way to direct them.They are manifest only as a shield.Any, or at least any, it only takes once to prove me wrong, any enchantment directed at you is immediately swallowed up and has no effect.Am I right that a broom will not work for you? (Albus nodded) I thought so.You see, a broom's power depends on the wizard's power.the power of the broom and your power must intertwine to work properly, but your magic refuses to intertwine.You will never loose your protective shield, in fact, I believe, every spell cast directly at you only makes it stronger.The magic is swallowed up and recycled as more protection," the professor finished.

Albus sat in thought wondering if it was true.Well none of the curses had had any effect on him.

"So, I'll never be able to perform any magic."

"No you will not.The price of this protection is never actually being able to use you magic.To my knowledge there is no way to unlock a sink's powers, but then, I've never researched this to any extent."

"So what is the point of me being here at this school?"asked Albus, down-hearted.

"Albus, you were selected and so you are here, the school has never yet made a mistake in whom it invites to attend.I'll talk to the other teachers about this and see what I can do for you. Okay?"

Albus nodded and left.

______________________________________________________________________________

do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me!Please, please review.I must have at least 5 reviews before I post the next section!

Disclaimer: you know what belongs to J K Rowling.The idea of a sink I got from Orson Scott Card's (he is to science fiction what J K Rowling is to fantasy!!!{in my opinion anyway! J }) _Hart's Hope_, I modified his portrayal of a sink to my own use but the original idea is his.

REVIEW! Oh and if you feel like flaming at least tell me why you don't like it! (whoever you are the comment "dumb!" doesn't do any good at all!)


	4. Chapter 5: Friendship

A/N: Here's more! Hope you like it.Thank you to all those who have reviewed my stories so far, please keep on reviewing!

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to J.K. Rowling and Scholastic and Bloomsbury, and whoever else has rights to it (the lucky ducks!)

Finding a Place Part 5

Friends

What worried Albus most was what his friends would think, if they found out that he couldn't do any magic.He wrote a letter to his parents, telling them what Professor Flamel had told him.He also took Aberforth aside one day, after breakfast, and told him what he was.

But the hard part came one day in the common room.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and everyone was crowded into the Gryffindor Common Room.A few kids were having a chess tournament, others were talking, and still others were studying and doing magic.Paul turned to Albus and said "Albus, curse me and I'll see if I can block it."

"I have other homework that needs to be done," Albus replied, trying to find a way to get out of it.

"Oh, yeah right! Albus, you always finish your assignments the day you get them.Come on, don't worry that you'll hurt me or anything.Just do a simple curse."

Albus and Paul were attracting attention.Clarence, Taylor, Morgan, Charles and Kelly had all migrated over to them.

"I, um, don't want to," Albus said uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on, just do it!" Paul was getting impatient.

"No," Albus turned and walked to the other side of the room and sat down in a chair in front of the fire place. A few moments later Kelly came up and sat down beside him. "Your brother told me Albus."

"Oh."

"Look, just tell them instead of acting like you're ashamed of something.I mean, they're your friends, even though you've only known each other a month or two, they do like you."

"Yeah, easier said than done.Do you know how much I'll be teased if I tell them I can't do any magic?" whispered Albus to her.

"Yeah, " countered Kelly, "but look at it this way, they can only use words, no curses will work on you," She got up and walked away.

Albus left the common room and went to the library, where he planned to stay until dinner.He was sitting at a table, nose buried in a book, when someone tapped his shoulder.He turned; it was Natalie.

"So how have you been? I haven't gotten a chance to see you lately," she asked.

"Oh, good, bad, everything. You?"

"About the same." Natalie smiled.

"Do you like Slytherin?"

"Yeah, it's great.There are some really great people, and then there are some real jerks.But overall, I like it.There is this kid, Ulysses Malfoy, his twin is in your house, who is the most annoying guy.He makes fun of all the Hufflepuffs, calls the Ravenclaws 'brainiacs' and teases all the muggle borns."

_Oh, great _thought Albus _I hope he doesn't find out about me!_

The conversation turned to their various classes, likes and dislikes.

"Well," said Natalie at one point, "I think Professor Flamel is my favorite teacher.Even though he is so old, I mean look at that shock of white hair, he is really fun."

"Huh? Professor Flamel doesn't have white hair, he has black hair.But I agree with you, I think he is my favorite teacher.

"Albus you need your eyes checked! He has _white_ hair," Natalie said, laughing.

"No he doesn't!" said Albus, laughing along with her.

"Let's go find him and see," challenged Natalie with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You're on!"

They argued all the way down to his office.

"Come in!" he called when they knocked.

"See, it's white."

"What are you talking about, it's black as a kettle!"

the professor looked at the two and spoke up, "I assume this is about my hair?"

"Yes, Albus says it's black, but it's white!"

"It's black!" insisted Albus.

"Easily solved! How do you like this?" Professor Flamel waved his wand and in a moment looked as though he had stolen a toupee off the back of a zebra.

Natalie started giggling, "It's awful!"

"Come on Professor, who's right?" Albus asked, holding his side, which was aching from laughing too hard.Professor Flamel waved his wand again and his hair returned to normal.

"Incidentally, you are both correct.Now, I'm sure you two can find something useful to do. Adios!"

The two left the room.

"What did he mean when he said we both were right?" Natalie asked.

Albus shrugged and led them back to the library.Upon entering, Albus picked up _The Encyclopedia of Wizardry_, and took it to a table to look up "sink."

Sink- Commonly misidentified as a squib, because they are so rare, sinks are wizards, or witches, whose power serves only the function of protection.A sink is immune to magic.It is unknown, however, whether a sink is immune to the Unforgivable Curses or not, sense no one has cared enough about the answer to test the theory.All data though, point in that direction.A sink's magic nullifies any spell directed at it and then stores it, making the protection stronger.It has been rumored for centuries that there is a way to unlock a sink's powers, but there has been no evidence to substantiate this claim.An interesting addendum to this is the mysterious way in which some sink's have died.In most cases of untimely deaths, the sink's powers have literally exploded, killing the witch or wizard.But it is not known why this happens because it is such a rare occurrence, and it seems to happen randomly.

"Huh, interesting, never heard of a sink before,' Natalie said, after reading over Albus' shoulder.

"Neither had I, until a few weeks ago, when I found out I was one," Albus confided.

Natalie's eyes grew very large and round, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I've never performed any spells or charms at all. I thought I was a squib, so did everybody else.It was Professor Flamel who figured out I was a sink." It felt good to tell someone.

"_Locomotor mortis!_" Natalie said suddenly.Silver light shot toward Albus out of her wand.

"What was _that_ for?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders and giggled, "Just to try it."

Albus rolled his eyes and put the encyclopedia away. "Let's go to dinner."

*~~*

You like? I hope so! I don't know when I'll get a new one up, seeing as report cards come out soon and I may not be allowed on the computer for some time. Brighten my day by reviewing!


	5. 

Finding a Place

Finding a Place

Chapter 6

The Ancient Professor

It was three weeks later when Professor Flamel pulled Albus aside after class.

"Alright, I've talked to Professor Drape.She has agreed that you should stay at the school despite the fact that you aren't going to be doing any magic.However, I see no reason for you to attend Charms, Transfiguration, or Defense against the Dark Arts.If you like I'll see what I can do to get you out of those three classes.Would you like me to?"

Albus thought over it for a moment then asked, "Could I take other courses, like Ancient Runes, or Arithmancy? Or would I just have free time?"

"You're interested in those classes?Well, I don't see why not.I'll see what I can do."

Once Albus' situation had been explained to Professor Longbottom, the Charms teacher, she agreed.However, Professor Karkaroff, in transfiguration, was another story.Finally the teachers worked out a compromise; Albus would take a written exam for each of the three classes.If he passed he could drop the class, if he didn't he had to stay.It was late November by the time everything got worked out.

Albus still hadn't told any of his other friends, besides Natalie, that he was a sink.Clarence Malfoy and Charles Weasley had become great friends and were becoming known as pranksters throughout the school.Paul Black and Taylor Potter would be friends one day and fighting the next day.Rachel Morganstern and Morgan Potter could be seen at all times of the day whispering the latest gossip.Albus was friends with all of them, but close friends with none.His closest friend was Natalie.

Albus' fellow Gryffindors, though, still did not know about his inability to perform spells.Paul, Albus knew, suspected because one day Paul had commented, "Albus, I've never seen you perform a spell."

It was decided that Albus would take his exams over the holiday; he owled his parents and told them he would not be coming home.

Professor Karkaroff, who Albus thought would be glad to get rid of him, seemed set on making things as hard as possible for him.He still picked on Albus constantly in class, commenting on his intelligence and talents (even though Albus had never gotten below a 93% on a written test.)

Finally December came.Most kids were going home for the holidays.The only people in Gryffindor who were staying were Kelley, Paul and a seventh year named Luke Flitwick.Natalie and Aberforth had also decided to stay.Since there were so few people, all students were sitting at one table instead of their respective house tables.This was advantageous because Albus needed Natalie's support.During dinner they discussed Albus' examination the next morning.

"Albus, don't worry!You told me that you practically memorized Aberforth's books over the summer, plus you are basically top in the year in every class!"

The next day Albus took all three exams.On the Charms exam he got 95%, on Defense against the Dark Arts exam he got 93%, and on the Transfiguration exam he got 98%.

Karkaroff was furious but there was nothing he could do.In place of those courses, Albus enrolled in Arithmancy, the Study of Ancient Runes, and an Independent Study class.Professor Drape told him that he couldn't have just free time, and that he was to report to Professor Flamel weekly, what he was studying.As part of his Independent Study he was given unlimited access to the Restricted Section of the library.

Christmas dawned with two feet of new snow.Albus awoke to Paul's gleeful cry of "Presents!"getting up Albus found his gifts stacked at the foot of his bed. 

His parents had sent him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and some Chocolate Frogs.Aberforth had given him a pack of Exploding Snap Cards, and Natalie had given him a book of random facts about famous witches and wizards.That day Albus told Paul that he was a sink.Paul took it in stride.

As school started back again, Albus got into his new classes, trying to catch up was hard but Albus enjoyed them.

However, he most enjoyed his Independent Study.First Albus studied the Unforgivable Curses, then Anigami, then famous witches of the 18th century, and then Muggle inventions.The possibilities were endless.Albus slowly worked his way around the library picking up whatever struck his fancy.It was mid-March when in a little used corner of the History shelf of the Restricted Section, that Albus found what had to be the thickest, heaviest book, he had ever seen.It was titled The Hogwarts Student and Staff Registry.It had the name of every student ever to attend Hogwarts, both alphabetically and listed by graduation year.It told what house they had been in, if they had played Quidditch, if they had ever been a Prefect.It also had every single teacher ever to teach at the school.It listed what years they taught which subject and if they had been head of house, or deputy head of the school.In the very back of the book there were various maps of the Hogwarts grounds, the Forbidden Forest and of Hogsmeade Village.

Albus began looking up famous wizards, then his parents and then his teachers.That was when he found something odd.There was only one Nicolas Flamel listed in the entire student registry and he was in the graduating class of 1344.He had been a Ravenclaw Prefect.But that meant that he had been born about 1327.How could it be the same person?That would make Professor Flamel almost 600 years old.Albus reasoned that the Professor must have gone to a different school.Then he found Professor Flamel in the Staff Registry.It said that he had been a teacher since 1900, that he had been head of both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses, and that he had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Muggle Studies.But there was a separate entry under the same name.He'd taught at Hogwarts from 1470-1480.Albus flipped to the graduating classes of those years and scanned the lists for familiar names.It seemed that Professor Flamel had taught quite a few famous students.Then in the class of 1478,name popped out.Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington.Albus put the book away and ran to find the ghost.

"Nick, can I ask you a question?"

"Hello Albus, certainly."

"When you were a student did you have a Professor Flamel?"

"Why yes! He taught Astronomy, wonderful teacher, he'd learned a few things from the centaurs, that one."

"Did he look anything like our Professor Flamel?"

"Oh, no, not really, Professor Flamel had black hair and brown eyes, whereas yours has white hair and green eyes.But they are built the same way, now that I think about it."

Albus thanked Nearly Headless Nick and walked slowly back to the library.He was puzzled by the ghost's words.Professor Flamel, _had_ black hair and brown eyes.

That week, when Professor Flamel saw Albus' parchment, he found it quite interesting.

According to the Hogwarts Student and Staff Registry there was one Nicolas Flamel who graduated in 1344.There is also one Nicolas Flamel as a teacher, but with two entries; first as a teacher from 1470-1480, then as a teacher from 1900-now.I thought that this was impossible.Then I found Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington in the graduating class of 1478.I asked him if he remembered a Professor Flamel, he did.He described you as having white hair and green eyes and his teacher as having Black hair and brown eyes.This confused me since you DO have black hair and brown eyes.Then I looked up beauty charms.There seems to be a branch of hard-to-cast, but more reliable, spells.What you use is an enchantment that doesn't change the color of the hair or eyes, it changes how others see them, leaving the natural color untouched.Very difficult to manage if I've understood correctly what must be done.Except it doesn't work on me, because I'm a sink.

The day after turning in the parchment, Professor Flamel summoned him to his office.

"You are a very thorough researcher Albus," he said as Albus sat down.

"Not thorough enough, I still haven't found out why you've lived so long.Unless you have elf blood in you, which isn't likely since for you to have lived as long as you would have to have large amounts of elven-blood and there would be some outward sign. "

The Professor just shook his head, grinning, "Well I'm not going to ruin your fun by telling you.Just do me a favor, when you do find out, don't spread the word."

It was June before Albus figured out that the Professor used the Elixir of Life made with the Sorcerer's Stone.On the last day of the school year Albus confronted the Professor.

"It's the Sorcerer's Stone, isn't it?"

"Yes.So what are you going to research next year, now that you've figured out my secret?"

"Oh, I'll find something."

The ride home on the Hogwarts Express was fun.Kelley, Natalie, Paul, Clarence and Charles all rode in the same car as Albus.All of them by now knew that Albus was a sink, but they didn't bother him about it.In fact the only person who had bothered Albus was Ulysses Malfoy, Clarence's twin.But eventually he got bored of teasing Albus and it was no fun without being able to curse him.Albus' summer was filled with studying his second-year books, so he could get out of Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts again.It had been arranged for him to go to Hogwarts two days early so he could take his exams.


	6. Chapter 7: Discovery

Finding a Place

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.The plot line of this story sprang out of my head, fully formed, like Aphrodite out of the head of Zeus.

Finding a Place

Chapter 7

Discovery

Albus caught the Hogwarts Express two days early, as planned.After boarding the locomotive he realized that this was when the teachers, or most of them anyway, arrived at the school.He was the only student riding, but he had a good time.He met Professor Flamel's wife, Perinelle.It turned out that the Flamels lived in Hogsmeade village during the school year and traveled during the summer.Albus thoroughly enjoyed hearing the stories they told of their summer on the Mediterranean Sea with a group called WUMP (Wizards United for Meaningless Purposes). He had never really thought of his teachers as having actual lives.

They arrived at Hogwarts late that evening and Albus went straight to bed so he could get up early and take his three exams.After a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and applesauce, Albus followed Professor Karkaroff to his classroom to take that exam first.As he looked over the test Albus was glad he had read _The Conscientious Wizard's Encyclopedia of Transfiguration,_ as he noticed that almost one quarter of the test came from material not included in the second year text book.

The second exam was Charms.As he left the room he sighed with relief, it had been easier than he thought.There were only a couple of spells he didn't know, but he could guess what their effects were from his knowledge of Latin and Greek.Finally, he walked into Professor Flamel's room and sat down to take the final exam of the day.

Professor Flamel handed him the exam.Albus' heart fell as he looked at the first page of questions.The essay questions were incredibly difficult.It was all material from the text, of course, but some of it was slightly obscure.

Sighing, Albus started to answer the first: _Give a description of the Basilisk's physical and magical properties.Describe its history and the myths surrounding it.Finally, what is the best way to handle a Basilisk? _

At last Albus finished with the essays, short answer and multiple-choice questions.He didn't feel as good about this exam as he had about the other two.He tiredly handed the completed exam to the Professor and went back to his room to take a nap.

The next day he received his grades.Much to Karkaroff's dismay, he had passed Transfiguration once again, with flying colors.In Charms he received a 96%.Nervously he approached Professor Flamel.

"How did I do on the exam professor?"he could hear the worry in his own voice.

"Don't sound so scared Albus, and don't worry, you passed with a high enough grade to exempt."

"Really? I thought I'd done very badly!"

"Nonsense, you did an excellent job.Have a bit of confidence in yourself.You got 85%.

Albus stood there for a moment then said, "That's good?"

"Albus, that is amazing.I should ask Headmistress Drape to allow this exam to extend to next year too.I gave you a copy of the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL from five years ago.Most students in the fifth year barely get 50%.If you were taking the OWL you would have received 4 OWLs, the highest mark on the test, for that score of 85%.

"Oh," was all Albus could say.He left the classroom and wandered to the Gryffindor common room, amazed by what the Professor had said.

The next night, the rest of the students arrived and the school year swung into gear.

Albus enjoyed more than ever his classes, and again his favorite subject was his independent study.

He found a book in the library titled _The Wand and the Wizard_ by Nicolas Flamel.It was a short book, only five chapters, as Albus saw when he looked at the table of contents.

_Chapter 1: the measure of the man -a guide to wand lengths._

_Chapter 2: the measure of the future -a guide to wand wood._

_Chapter 3: the measure of the power -a guide to wand cores._

_Chapter 4: the measure of the distinction -a guide to unique combinations._

_Chapter 5: the measure of the myth -a guide to legendary wands._

Albus decided to read that book in his spare time and focus on charms for his independent.He found books in the Restricted section that looked as though they had not been removed from the shelf since they were first set there.In them he found spells that were useless, spells that looked like fun, spells that were obsolete, and still others which, he was sure, would have been considered Unforgivable had they been known to the public.But he doubted that anyone else had ever looked at these books. 

One day he found a book that seemed out of place.Most of the books in the Restricted Charms section had flamboyant covers, with gold lettering, or letters that marched across the cover changing color, or little stick figures casting spells at each other.He wondered, as he picked up the book in a nondescript red cloth cover, with small black lettering on it.

It was titled simply _Spells and Prophecies_.But the thing which caught Albus' eye was the author.Merlin.

He immediately started flipping through the dust-covered pages.When he came upon a section entitled "Sinks" he, naturally, stopped.

The Prophetess Miranda Clodinia, in her last prophecy, just minutes before she died, said that there would rise out of the ashes of life, a great wand.But far greater than the wand would be its three holders.The first would be the Maker, the second the Shaker, and the third Waker.The third would have the chance to become more powerful than the first two, if he had the courage and made the choice.The Prophetess then died.However, two years later her ghost appeared to Loamas Portenmater; she said that there would one day arise a sink who would unlock his own powers and wake the light if he had the courage and made the choice.These two prophecies have long been connected as referring to the same person because of the last phrase and the idea of the "Waker" and one who would "wake the light."I, Merlin, have devised a spell that might unlock a sink's power:

Under December's full moon, on the eve of saturnalia, the sink must stand directly in the rays of the moonlight and point his wand at his own chest, and recite these words:

Resere vim irretitam in me!

Bea me implere vaticinationem

De uno.

Albus heard a small voice in his head, "If you have the courage and if you so choose, you can become greater then your two predecessors.You hold the wand."

Albus thought long and hard on the Sorting Hat's words.Did it really think that the prophecy was about him?Who had held the wand before?If he was the third, what did Waker mean?He remembered the wand book, sitting up in the Gryffindor common room.He ran and retrieved it.

He took out the notes he had made concerning his own wand, from the first three chapters.He studied them a moment.

My Wand

The length of a wand tells about personality and relationships.My wand is ten inches.

1. An even number length usually denotes patience, the higher the number the more patience.

2. A multiple of 5 usually means that the witch or wizard can engender a lot of trust from other people.

3. A multiple of 10 usually indicates discretion and loyalty.

The type of wood indicates the future of the holder.My wand is made from Ombu wood.

·It indicates great will power that will enable the holder to affect the future 

·It indicates there will be detachment from old habits and inherited tradition. 

·It indicates there may be dissatisfaction due to unfulfilled ambitions.

·It indicates a desire to move away from family or social conditioning (programming).

The wand core usually reveals what magical facets the holder is inclined to, because the natural power in the wand core magnifies the wizards abilities.My wand has 4 cores.Phoenix, Griffin, Unicorn, and Sphinx

Phoenix- Healing magic, concealing charms, invisibility spells.Plus this indicates an incredible amount of inherent power, many wizards who have Phoenix feather cored wands are able to do simple, sometimes even complex, spells without the use of the wand.

Griffin- Protection spells, Transfiguration.

Unicorn- Enhancement Charms, Healing magic.

Sphinx- Unusually gifted in protective spells, and talented at confusion charms.Also indicates great reserves of power that are not easily exhausted.

Albus looked back at the book, to the fourth and fifth chapters.The fourth chapter had nothing in it that helped him.So he flipped through the fifth, until one heading caught his eye.

The Wand of Three

This wand is said to be the most powerful wand ever made.Legend has it that Merlin himself made the wand from Ombu wood and meshed four cores into it.The wand drops out of history for a few centuries.Then it shows up again, this time in the hands of Godric Gryffindor.Supposedly the wand runs in the family, so we assume that Gryffindor is a descendent of Merlin, although it has never been proven.It gets passed from one generation to the next.The name, the Wand of Three, comes from the story that it would have three great holders, some say that Merlin and Gryffindor were the first two and that the third will be even more powerful than them.Some say the third will be the greatest wizard of all time.I myself relegate the wand to myth; never in all my time has the wand shown itself.

That week Albus' parchment said only "My I speak to you privately?"Professor Flamel arranged for Albus to see him on a Saturday morning.

"So what's up?What are you so worried about?You don't look well."The professor asked as Albus sat down. Albus pulled out _The Wand and the Wizard_ and showed Professor Flamel the part about the wand of three.

"Yes, what about it, and where did you find my book?It went out of print centuries ago."

"In the library.Do you really think the wand doesn't exist?"

"Yes, I think it was never real.However, I'd be the first to admit I was wrong."

"And whoever the third holder is would have to be a descendent of Merlin and Gryffindor?"

"Yes, at least that is what all the legends say.But why is this bothering you?"

"Professor, when I put on the Sorting Hat, it said something odd to me.It said 'If you have the courage and if you so choose you can become greater then your two predecessors.You hold the wand.'"

"And so you think that this is talking about you?"the professor said with a raised eyebrow, indicating the book.

"That's what I don't know.But I do know this, my wand was given to me as my inheritance.It has always been within the blood of our family.It is made of Ombu wood with a meshed core of one phoenix feather, one unicorn tail hair, one griffin feather, and one sphinx mane hair."

The professor stared at him, "Albus, this is a serious matter.Are you telling me that you are the owner of the Wand of Three?"

Albus nodded, "I think so," he pulled the wand out of his pocket and handed it to the dumbfounded teacher.

"Merlin's beard, it really does exist," he whispered, fingering the wand.

"But Professor, I don't understand.I'm a sink, I can't use a wand."He decided not to tell the Professor about the passage in Merlin's book.

"I don't know Albus, I don't know.

Albus had been thinking about the passage in Merlin's book.In fact, it had become an obsession.Day and night the spell would recite itself in his head.Finally he decided to try the spell.He knew that Saturnalia coincided with Christmas so he looked at his astronomical calendar to find out when December's full moon was.Sure enough, it was December 24th. He decided to try the spell.But now that he had decided to do the spell, it started to occupy his mind more and more.His schoolwork started to suffer some, his teachers noticed he looked unwell.

In November Professor Flamel called him in to talk to him.

"Albus, a number of teachers and students have made comments about how unhealthy you look.Your grades are dropping in your classes.What's wrong?"

"I, well, I just can't seem to concentrate.I don't know why," it was partly true, he couldn't concentrate because December 24th loomed closer in his mind.

"Albus, what's on your mind?Why are you so distracted?"

Albus shrugged.Professor Flamel sighed and dismissed him. 

Albus wrote home to tell his parents that he would be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas break.He didn't want to try the spell at home.He was one of only ten students staying.When Professor Flamel found out he told Albus "We're going to talk over break, so I can figure out why you are suddenly acting differently."

On Christmas Eve, he snuck out late at night and looked up at the sky.There were menacing clouds, occasionally one would pass over, shutting out the light of the moon.Finally, when he was reasonably sure he was standing in the full light of the moon he pointed his wand at his chest and said loudly, "Resere vim irretitam in me, Bea me implere vaticinationem de uno."

Nothing happened.

A cloud moved over the moon.Albus sighed and put his wand in his pocket again.Slowly, he walked back up to the castle, berating himself for getting his hopes up.He was iptoeing through the entrance hall when it hit him.It felt like a wave of boiling blood was welling up inside of him, trying to burst out.It flowed all through him, he tried to scream.And Then cold blackness overtook him.

************************************************************

AN: Hahahahahaha, a cliffhanger!please review!!!!!! Please tell me what you think!Hopefully I'll have the next bit up soon.

PS- for people who say it is moving fast, yeah it is, because when nothing important is happening time goes faster!

PLEASE REVIEW in the handy-dandy review box right there H.


	7. Chapter 8: Healing Magic

Disclaimer: most of this doesn't belong to me

Disclaimer: most of this doesn't belong to me.Most belongs to JK Rowling and publishers.The idea of a Magical Coma is mine, along with the explanation that is with it.

Finding a Place 

Part 8

Healing Magic

A house-elf named Hoppy found Albus, sprawled in the front hallway.She ran and woke up Headmistress Drape.When they couldn't rouse Albus they moved him up to the infirmary.As Christmas morning dawned Lobella Drape sent a letter to Albus' parents.Since Albus was a sink, they figured any magical means to wake him up would be futile.By New Year's Day Albus was still not conscious.His parents had come and so had a number of doctors.They could find nothing wrong with Albus besides the fact that he was unconscious.Finally they decided to move Albus to St. Mungo's Hospital. 

His parents desperately hoped that he'd come out of it soon.

He didn't.

Halfway through January the doctors discovered something else.One doctor, although he knew Albus was a sink, decided to try a certain spell.When he used his wand however, Albus almost stopped breathing and went very pale.Alarmed, the young doctor fetched some colleagues to tell them what had happened.Three doctors were discussing the event when Professor Flamel, who often checked on Albus,entered the room.He listened to what was being said and then interrupted.

"Pardon me, good sirs, but it sounds to me like a magical coma."

"But how is that possible?He is a sink," one asked, after agreeing that that, indeed, is what it sounded like.

"I don't know, but I don't see how it could be anything else," Professor Flamel shrugged.

That afternoon when Albert Dumbledore came by Nicolas Flamel told him Albus was in a magical coma and described it to him: "A wizard goes into a magical coma when a large amount of magical power is aimed at him.If the power is too much, he will go unconscious as the body tries to regain the correct magical balance.Usually, though, it only lasts a few hours, at most a day.However, magic cannot be used to wake someone from a magical coma, it only pushes him deeper into it." (_A.N. this is my explanation for what happened to Snape at the end of book 3 in the Shrieking Shack when all three disarming spells hit him and what happened to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on the train at the end of book 4._)

But it was still a mystery as to why he was in the coma at all.

Albus' nose itched, but he couldn't seem to lift his arm to scratch it.He tried to open his eyes, but he was already exhausted.He let out a slight moan and then gave into sleep again.

His mother ran and got a nurse and told her what had happened.

"He may be finally coming out of it," said one doctor optimistically, when he heard the news.

But he didn't wake up that day, or the next, or even the day after that.It was two weeks later when Albus opened his eyes, croaked out the word "water" and fell back asleep.After that he would wake up a couple of times a day, for a few moments.A week later he was able to stay awake for an hour at a time.His parents were thrilled.

It was a month after he first woke up when he thought to ask what date it was.It was May 16th.

Albus was dumbfounded; he'd been out for almost four months.He'd missed so much school that he'd never be able to catch up even if he returned tomorrow.However, he was glad about one thing, nobody had asked him what had made him go into a magical coma because, one, he didn't know himself and, two, he wasn't too keen on telling everyone what he had been trying to do.He was positive the spell hadn't worked and didn't feel like making a fool of himself by letting everyone know.

Albus went home June 1st and was in perfectly normal health by mid-June.He started to worry about his schoolwork, since he'd missed most of the school year.So it was arranged for Albus to spend the summer with the Flamels, where he would get caught up and take his second year exams.

The day before Hogwarts ended, Albus took the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade Station.The train would leave the next morning to take everyone else home.That night he returned to Hogwarts for the End-of-Year Feast.Everyone was glad he was back and he had a wonderful time talking and feasting.

The best part though, was when he returned to Gryffindor Tower that night.In the Common Room he found everyone waiting for him.They threw him a surprise welcome back party; they'd even specially invited Aberforth and Natalie into the tower for the celebration.That night, Albus went to bed extremely happy.

The next morning after seeing everyone off, he rode in a horseless carriage to the Flamels' house.

************************

There was something different about Professor Flamel that kept bothering Albus.But, try as he might, he could not figure it out.Of course, he didn't really have much time to concentrate on the problem either; he had six-months of make-up work to do in two.

It took all summer, but he finally got caught up and passed his second year exams.However, that meant he had not been able to study for early Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark arts and Charms exams, so he could get out of those classes again.Consequently, he didn't pass with high enough grades to exempt them.

Of course, that made scheduling problems because he wanted to keep up with Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes.Eventually they worked out a schedule in which he could fit all his classes.

While he was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts one day, about a month into the school year, Albus realized what was different about Professor Flamel, what had been bothering him all summer.

The Professor's hair was white.

He didn't know why it had taken him so long to realize it.Now that he thought about it, it had been white ever since he had woken up.Did that mean Merlin's Spell had worked? Albus' heart leapt, could he actually do magic?He pondered this for the rest of the class period.

Next he had Transfiguration where, after a few derisive comments from Professor Karkaroff, he decided to try and see if he actually could do magic.

He made sure Karkaroff was watching; he took out his wand and pointed it at Patricia Franklin's teapot, which she was having no luck turning into turtle.

Concentrating, he shut his eyes.He heard a collective gasp rise from the room.He opened his eyes.A perfectly formed turtle was crawling across the table.Patricia said, "That was him, not me."Albus stared in awe at the turtle, and then he let out a yell, "Yahoooo!!It worked!"

Everyone, including Karkaroff, was staring at him.


End file.
